1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a high frequency apparatus which is suitable for a television tuner or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is a side view showing a mounting structure of a high frequency apparatus according to the related art. FIG. 7 is a bottom view of a high frequency apparatus in the related art mounting structure of a high frequency apparatus. The configuration of a mounting structure of a high frequency apparatus according to the related art will be described with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7. A box-shaped frame 51 is formed of a metal plate, on which two covers 52 are mounted so as to cover two opposing open surfaces of the frame 51.
In the frame 51, though not shown, a circuit board having electronic components mounted thereon is disposed, on which a plurality of terminals 53 are mounted in a line. The terminals 53 protrude downward from a wall portion 51a located at a lower surface of the frame 51. In addition, two extending portions 51b, which protrude in the same direction as the terminals 53 and face each other, are provided in the frame 51. As a result, a related art high frequency apparatus is formed.
In the related art high frequency apparatus having the above-described configuration, as shown in FIG. 6, the extending portions 51b and the terminals 53 are inserted into holes (not shown) of a mother board 54 and mounted on conductive patterns (not shown), which are provided on the mother board 54, by soldering (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2908967).
In the related art mounting structure of a high frequency apparatus, the two extending portions 51b disposed at a predetermined gap, and the terminals 53 disposed between the two extending portions 51b are mounted on the mother board 54. Accordingly, when a high frequency apparatus is mounted on the mother board 54, a space between the two extending portions 51b opens. And then, interfering electric waves enter into the terminals 53, thereby causing deterioration in performance.